The present invention relates to fluoropolymer based coating compositions.
Because of their excellent weathering properties including gloss retention, color retention, water resistance as well as craze and chalk resistance, the use of fluoropolymer based coating compositions is particularly desirable for use over a variety of substrates. For some substrates such as glass, however, the adhesion of the fluoropolymer based coating composition is not as great as desired for the particular application. It is often necessary to utilize some type of adhesive composition in order to obtain the requisite adhesion of a coating composition to the glass substrate. If one is desirous of increasing the adhesion of the coating composition without use of such materials, it may be necessary to carry out costly and time-consuming glass treatments such as etching of the surface in order to improve adhesion.
There is a need, therefore, for a fluoropolymer based coating composition which exhibits all of the desirable properties associated with fluoropolymers and in addition has excellent adhesion direct to glass without the necessity of utilizing adhesive materials and/or treatments to the glass substrate surface.